Shopaholic
by Aegyo Yeodongsaeng
Summary: Ini hanya segelintir kisah Sakura, si gadis shopaholic, yang harus melunasi hutang-hutang mantan kekasihnya, pada Uchiha Sasuke, si pemuda workaholic, dengan cara mengenakan sebuah gaun pengantin selama sehari. Bagaimana kisahnya?


Keringat mengucur dari dahiku. Aku heran. Ruangan ini begitu banyak pendinginnya, tapi kenapa aku masih saja kegerahan? Mungkin karena apa yang tengah aku lakukan sekarang. Mataku melotot. Kakiku bersiaga untuk lari. Pandanganku berfokus pada satu tujuan.

Pintu masuk toko khusus menjual tas dengan branded, _Gucci_.

 _Ma_ _n_ , mungkin jika ini adalah _moment_ biasa, aku tidak akan sesiaga tentara wajib militer seperti ini. Masalahnya, saat ini toko tersebut sedang mengadakan ' _Super Sale Moment'_.

' _Super Sale Moment'_.

 _Moment_ dimana produk _branded Gucci_ memberikan diskon besar-besaran untuk semua produknya, khusus bagi wanita yang paling berbahagia di dunia ini karena memuja tas tersebut.

Dan jangan ditanyakan apakah aku tertarik atau tidak. Karena jawabannya adalah, akulah perempuan yang berdiri dalam jajaran terdepan barisan perempuan-perempuan yang juga saat ini sedang mengantri masuk ke toko tersebut.

Dan sekaranglah saatnya. Saat jarum jam itu berdentang. Tepat pukul sembilan pagi. Aku beserta puluhan perempuan-perempuan yang bernasib yang sama –mengantri selama berjam-jam diminggu pagi itu–, berhamburan seperti lebah yang keluar dari sarangnya. Berlomba-lomba memasuki toko tersebut. Mencari tas yang menjadi incaran menjelajah buas memandangi tas-tas menakjubkan yang terpajang di sana.

 _My God_!

Memang mahal. Tapi diskon menyelamatkan kesenanganku. Sekelilingku tampak seperti pengungsi kelaparan yang saling berebut makanan. Tak jarang terjadi saling tarik-menarik pada mereka yang mengincar tas yang sama. Aku tak peduli. Aku menatap penuh nafsu sebuah tas yang terpajang di salah satu _etalase_.

Oh lihat itu!

 _Handbag_ merah menyala dengan pita logam berwarna perak berkilauan. Nampak elegan dan manis di saat yang bersamaan. Sangat sesuai denganku. Tas itu tampak memukau. Tersenyum dan melambai ke arahku. Dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku langsung berlari menghampirinya, bermaksud ingin mengambilnya.

Tapi nampaknya semua berjalan tak sesuai harapanku. Sebuah tangan tak mau kalah ikut menggapai tas tersebut. Aku melotot dan sontak menoleh sengit ke arah pemilik tangan tersebut. Aku mendapati tatapan yang sama kesalnya yang tertuju padaku, dari wanita bersurai hitam yang berdandan _a la_ tante-tante _sosialita_ di depanku. Wanita itu tampak lebih tua dariku. Tapi itu tidak membuatku mengalah.

"Nyonya, aku yang terlebih dahulu mengambil tas ini! Jadi, tolong singkirkan tanganmu!"

Aku mencoba berbicara dengan sopan. Tapi bagaimanapun caranya, aku tak bisa menghilangkan nada tak suka dalam kalimatku. Mungkin efek tegang dan gerah membuatku jadi emosional seperti ini. Wanita _sosialita_ itu mendelik.

"Apa kau bilang?! Kau tak lihat tanganku yang terlebih dahulu memegangnya?"

Aku melotot menatapnya dan menarik tas dalam genggamanku, berusaha merampas dari sang wanita _sosialita._

"Tidak bisa ini milikku! Aku yang duluan mengambilnya!"

"Aku yang duluan!"

Wanita itu tetap teguh pada pendiriannya. Dan aksi saling tarik-menarik yang tadi sempat menjadi tontonanku dari perempuan-perempuan lain, kini terjadi padaku. Aku berusaha merampas tas impianku dan wanita itu berusaha merebutnya kembali.

Sampai dimana puncak kesabaranku. Aku menjambak rambutnya dengan sebelah tanganku, sementara tanganku yang lainnya masih tetap setia mempertahankan tas di incaranku. Senyum penuh kemenangan aku lemparkan saat melihat wanita itu merintih kesakitan. Tapi senyumku tak bertahan lama saat aku merasa kuku wanita itu merobek kulit ari tanganku. Aku meringis. Dan wanita yang tesenyum mengejekku itu, membuatku berdecih kesal.

Dan hal yang reflek kulakukan sebagai ekspresi kekesalanku adalah aku menendang perutnya. _Well_ , tidak keras memang. Tapi efek dari tendanganku sungguh fantastis. Tas impianku terlepas darinya. Aku sedikit oleng. Dia terjungkal. Ia jatuh dengan kepala yang membentur meja di belakangnya. Rintihan kesakitan lolos dari bibirnya.

Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena saat ini tas incaranku berada di tanganku. Aku merasa tak perlu peduli dengan nasib wanita yang menjadi korban keanarkisanku, sampai sebuah suara menggetarkan gendang telingaku.

" _Kaa-san_!"

Seorang pria tampak berlari menerobos kerumunan dan berjongkok untuk melihat keadaan wanita _sosialita_ tersebut. Aku melirik kedua orang tersebut. Tiba-tiba senyumku menghilang.

Hmm, pria?

Aku harus segera membayar tas ini dan kabur secepatnya. Mungkin aku bisa saja menang melawan wanita _sosialita_ itu. Tapi aku tak yakin bisa menang melawan seorang pria.

Aku sudah akan angkat kaki dari tempat itu kalau saja suara wanita _sosialita_ itu tak menghentikan langkahku.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ~ sakit~"

Apa dia bilang? Siapa nama laki-laki itu?

Aku melebarkan kedua bola mataku saat _onyx_ hitam sarat akan kemarahan itu mengarah padaku. Namun tak sampai sedetik sebelum kemudian iris indah itu beralih memancarkan kilat terkejut saat bertumbukan dengan _emerald_ ku.

Oh Tuhan! Mati aku!

"U– Uchiha- _sama_!"

Dia pemimpin perusahaan tempatku bekerja!

Uchiha Sasuke!

.

.

 **SHOPAHOLIC**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Khisimoto Sensei**

 **Shopaholic punya Yeo yo chan**

 **Boleh di copy ga boleh di paste**

 **Genre : Romance/Drama**

 **Pairing : Sasuke Sakura**

 **Rate : T aja deh.**

 **Story : Sakura POV, omake : Normal POV**

 **Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Kalo ada kesamaan crita, plot, dan alur itu hanya kebetulan semata. Tapi kalau ada kesamaan nama, tempat, dan sifat itu memang disengaja wkwkwk**

.

.

"Ingat apa yang harus kau lakukan, _Forehead_?!"

Pertanyaan penuh ancaman itu berasal dari mulut bedebah sahabatku sehidup sematiku, Yamanaka Ino. Saat ini kami berada di depan gerbang kediaman Uchiha.

Aku menghela nafas frustasi. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia memarahi dan menceramahiku, semenjak aku menceritakan kejadian gila yang aku alami kemarin bersama Nyonya Uchiha, Ibu Uchiha Sasuke, atasanku. Ia terus mencaciku dan mengatakan aku gila setelah mendengar bagaimana aku melarikan diri saat kepergok menendang perut wanita _sosialita_ itu.

Yeah, akan semakin gila kalau aku terus bertahan di tempat dan termakan tatapan mematikan atasanku itu. Siapa yang tahan?

Ayolah, jangan terus menyalahkanku. Ini sudah mendarah daging dalam tubuhku. Aku tak tahan untuk tidak membeli sesuatu yang aku rasa _wajib_ aku miliki. Tas kemarin adalah salah satu barang _wajib_ yang harus aku miliki untuk dapat aku pamerkan ke seluruh dunia. Dan tante-tante _sosialita_ menyebalkan itu menghalangi niatku. Jadi apa salahku kalau menendangnya?

Ino melotot menatap diriku yang tampak tak berminat pada ucapannya. Dan semua ini membuatku gila. Oh Tuhan, kembalikan sahabatku yang dulu. Kembalikan sahabatku yang sama gilanya kalau sedang berburu barang yang kami inginkan. Kemana dia? Aku merindukannya.

Ini semua karena mantanku Akasuna Sasori. Ino berubah karena dirinya. Ah, Sasori. Mengingatnya membuatku mengingat masa-masa indahku bersamanya. Dan juga mengingat bagaimana Ino akhirnya berada di kubunya untuk melawanku. Menjengkelkan.

Sasori meracuni pikiran Ino, mengatakan kalau hobi belanjaku sudah terlalu berlebihan. Dan parahnya, Ino akhirnya menyetujuinya setelah beberapa kali ia memperhatikan pola hidupku –setidaknya begitu yang dia katakan.

Sasori, mantan kekasihku yang mengacaukan hidupku. Aku memutuskan hubungan dengannya setelah kejadian itu. Tapi tetap saja, Ino tak pernah mau berhenti merongrong hidupku. Coba lihat tingkahnya sekarang. Menyeretku ke kediaman Uchiha untuk meminta maaf pada Nyonya Uchiha dan menyerahkan dengan sukarela pada wanita _sosialita_ Uchiha itu, tas _Gucci_ kesayanganku yang susah payah kudapatkan?

Cih, jangan harap aku mau.

Tapi, aku harus gigit jari saat lagi-lagi babi pirang itu mengancamku akan mengusirku dari rumahnya. Dan juga menakutiku kalau akupun mungkin akan dipecat dari posisiku sekarang di perusahaan oleh atasanku karena tindakanku pada ibunya kemarin. Oh, apa aku sanggup bertahan dengan dua serangan ini sekaligus?

Hey, aku anak rantauan yang sangat hobi berbelanja. Dan jangan heran kalau akupun tak dapat mengatur keuanganku dengan baik karena hobiku itu. Aku tak mampu menyewa _apartement_ atau hanya sekedar sebuah kamar kontrakan untuk kutinggali. Berterimakasihlah pada Ino, belahan jiwaku. Jika tak ada dirinya yang menampungku di rumahnya, mungkin aku akan menjadi gelandangan modis yang terlunta-lunta di jalanan.

Jadi adakah pilihan untukku sekarang selain berada dalam mobil di depan pintu gerbang mansion Uchiha, dengan tas belanja berisi tas _Gucci_ kesayangan dipangkuanku dan menunggu tas tersebut di eksekusi?

"Kau mendengarku, _Forehead_?"

Hardikan sangar dari Ino membangunkanku dari lamunan. Aku mendengus ke arahnya dan bersiap untuk memprotes.

"Tapi Ino – "

"Jangan pernah kau coba untuk mencari alasan di depan Uchiha- _sama_ dengan mengatakan kalau tas itu adalah impian nenekmu yang sedang sekarat, karena pada saat itu juga aku akan mengatakan kalau nenekmu sudah meninggal sejak lama! Kau mengerti?"

Aku mencebikkan bibirku kesal. Ino seperti mengerti kebohongan-kebohongan yang sedang aku rancang di benakku. Adalah salah aku mencoba berbohong jika masih ada pirang menyebalkan itu di sekelilingku.

Aku hanya bisa menatap pasrah kala jari lentik itu bergerak untuk memencet klakson mobilnya. Dan begitu gerbang itu terbuka, aku berdecak kagum melihat keindahan di dalam sana.

Ini surga.

Mobil Ino bergerak pelan memasuki taman surga itu, begitu ia selesai melaporkan keperluan kami pada petugas keamanan. Sebenarnya akumasih terpaku dengan kemegahan _istana_ Uchiha ini, saat seorang pelayan mengantarkan kami masuk ke dalam.

 _Ma_ _n_ , aku menendang perut seorang ratu.

Itu fakta yang baru saja aku dapatkan. Aku mengumpat dalam hati dan terus mengutuki kebodohanku. Aku teringat akan hukuman pancung yang diterima rakyat jika berbuat salah pada raja di dalam cerita dongeng-dongeng yang sering dibacakan ibuku. Apa aku juga akan menerima hukuman seperti itu? Aku bergidik ngeri memikirkannya.

Tapi sebisa mungkin aku menutupi jeritan hatiku. Aku berjalan angkuh menyebarkan segala pesonaku pada pelayan-pelayan yang menatap ke arahku takjub.

Tentu saja, aku mengenakan setelan _bussines suit_ warna _pink_ ber _merk_ dengan _blush_ putih yang kupadukan dengan _stilleto_ _pink_ dan _handbag Chanel_ kesayanganku. Rambutku kuikal gantung dan jam tangan dan sepasang anting _Tiffany_ yang melengkapi penampilanku. Mata siapa yang tak silau melihatku.

"Uchiha- _sama_ akan segera menemui anda,"

Ino tersenyum saat seorang pelayang mempersilahkan kami duduk. _God_ , aku terlempar lembut saat pantatku menyentuh sofa yang sedang kududuki ini. Sungguh nyaman. Ino masih sempat berpidato padaku sementara kami menunggu Uchiha Sasuke. Dan tak berapa lamapun orang yang kami nanti akhirnya datang.

"Hn, ada apa kemari?"

Inolah yang pertama kali berdiri dan membungkukkan tubuhnya hormat. Aku mengikutinya dengan setengah hati.

"Uchiha- _sama_ , kami kemari untuk minta maaf,"

Uchiha muda itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung namun ekspresi wajahnya kembali datar kala _onyx_ itu membidik _emerald_ ku. Aku yang memang agak tersembunyi di belakang tubuh Ino agak gelagapan mendapatkan bidikan tajam itu. Mungkin ia baru menyadari keberadaanku.

"Hn,"

Aku mengerjab. Maksudnya apa?

Keheningan menyelimuti kami sesaat. Aku yang risih dengan tatapan tajam atasanku yang tak bergeming sedikitpun dariku itu, sontak menyenggol Ino. Mengisyaratkannya untuk cepat-cepat menyelesaikan urusan di sini dan segera pergi.

Ino tersadar kemudian tersenyum canggung.

"Begini Uchiha- _sama_. Mungkin anda tidak mengenal kami. Tapi kami adalah karyawan di perusahaan anda –"

Tidak ada tanggapan.

Karenanya Ino melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Ini tentang temanku ini yang menendang Nyonya Uchiha –"

Aku mendelik saat Ino menyeretku maju. Tiba-tiba saja lututku bergetar ketika kini tak ada lagi yang menghalangi pandangan setajam laser itu. Aku heran kenapa ia tak jua mengalihkan pandangannya dariku sedari tadi. Seperti ingin memakanku saja.

"Kami datang untuk minta maaf dan menyerahkan tas ini pada Nyonya Uchiha sebagai permintaan maaf –"

"Ada apa Sasuke- _kun_ ~"

Ucapan Ino terpotong oleh suara merdu dari balik punggung pria itu. Kami semua menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

Nyonya Uchiha.

Dengan semua pesona _glamour_ nya.

Entah kenapa perasaan tidak suka kini menguasaiku. Aku merasa tersaingi. Rasa takut dan sungkanku pada Uchiha muda di hadapanku musnah seketika.

"Hn –"

Aku masih menatap wanita _sosialita_ itu tidak suka saat gumaman itu terdengar lagi.

"Sepertinya urusan mereka adalah denganmu, _kaa-san_."

Aku melihat wanita itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebelum melemparkan pandangannya ke arah kami –ke arahku lebih tepatnya. Raut terkejut kala _onyx_ senada dengan milik pria di depanku itu menatap wajahku.

"Kau!"

Aku menaikkan daguku. Berusaha seangkuh mungkin menantangnya. Disebelahku Ino berdecak kesal saat merasa aura persaingan di antara kami. Aku memasang wajah tidak sukaku ketika gadis pirang itu kini kembali maju ke depan sebagai juru bicaraku.

"Nyonya, kami kemari untuk meminta maaf atas tindakan temanku kemarin pada anda dan ingin menyerahkan tas yang anda inginkan sebagai permohonan maaf kami,"

Ino menyampaikannya dengan lancar. Aku melihat wanita itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan menatapku sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Sakura!"

Aku mendengus saat Ino memanggilku seperti pelayannya.

"Cepat berikan tas itu!" titahnya kemudian.

Dengan wajah setengah ikhlasku, aku maju menyerahkan tas dalam genggamanku ke arah Nyonya Uchiha. Namun saat melihat wajah angkuh itu, entah mengapa bayangan tas _Gucci_ ku yang melambai-lambai berkeliaran di otakku.

Tangan Nyonya Uchiha yang sudah ingin mengambil tasku tertahan saat aku tak jua melepaskan genggamanku pada tas tersebut. Dahiku berkeringat melihat raut berkerut bingung dari wanita _sosialita_ itu. Nyonya Uchiha berusaha menarik tas itu. Tapi aku tak mau melepasnya.

"Kau sebenarnya mau memberi tas ini atau tidak?!"

Akhirnya, saking kesalnya, Nyonya Uchiha membentakku. Aku melemparkan senyum kakuku.

"Tentu saja,"

Nyonya Uchiha mendengus dan kembali mencoba mengambil tas di tanganku lagi. Tapi lagi-lagi aku tak mengikhlaskannya. Ino yang melihat gelagat buruk dariku akhirnya ikut membantu memisahkanku dari tas itu.

" _Forehead_! Jangan buat masalah!"

Ia membentakku keras. Airmataku mengambang.

"Tidak! Aku tidak rela!"

Aku berteriak histeris. Dapat kulihat Uchiha muda di depanku sedikit mengerutkan alisnya. Mungkin dia terkejut. Tapi aku tak peduli. Aku menghempaskan cekalan tangan Nyonya Uchiha dan Ino. Mereka yang terkaget-kaget sontak langsung melepaskan tasku. Aku memeluk tasku erat, seolah tak ingin melepaskannya.

Ino mengepalkan tangannya geram melihat tingkahku. Dan tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung menerkamku, berguling dan berusaha merampas tas dari tanganku. Aku sudah tak ingin memikirkan bagaimana ekspresi Uchiha Sasuke, melihat aksi cakar antara aku dan Ino saat ini. Karena yang kupikirkan sekarang adalah menyelamatkan tas _Gucci_ kesayanganku.

Namun, keberuntungan tidak berpihak padaku. Tas itu berhasil direbut oleh Ino dan kemudian langsung ia serahkan pada Nyonya Uchiha. Tanpa menunggu lagi ia langsung menyeretku yang sedang menjerit-jerit memanggil namanya. Aku masih sempat melihat bagaimana Uchiha Sasuke mengekspresikan ketidakpercayaannya melihat ulah kami. Dan saat itulah, kewarasan seketika menerjang kepalaku.

 _M_ _y God_! Mau ditaruh dimana wajahku jika bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke !

.

* * *

.

Aku tertunduk lesu saat Ino datang menghampiriku. Sempat aku meliriknya dan mendapati sebuah plester kecil yang menutupi luka bekas cakaranku kemarin. Spontan saja ingatan kejadian memalukan di kediaman Uchiha menghantam kepalaku. Aku melenguh meratapi kebodohanku sebelum membenamkan kepala dilipatan tanganku.

Aku masih tak berani bertatap muka dengan Uchiha Sasuke . Seharian ini aku berusaha menghindarinya. Bahkan aku membolos ikut rutinitas menyambut atasan yang selalu aku dan rekan-rekanku lakukan di pagi hari. Aku belum siap. Ini terlalu memalukan.

"Apa kau sudah waras?"

Aku merintih mendengar sindiran Ino. Masih bisa kudengar suara gelas yang diletakkan di depanku. Mungkin itu kopi dari Ino. Kebiasaannya yang selalu membuatkanku kopi tiap jam istirahat. Dia benar-benar kesayanganku.

"Aku menyesal melakukannya _,_ _Pig_!"

Aku mendengarnya mendengus.

"Oh ya? Aku menyangsikannya,"

Bolehkah aku menangis sekarang?

"Ada apa?"

Suara _bariton_ itu spontan membuatku menegakkan dudukku. Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini aku sedikit sensitif dengan suara laki-laki. Namun, wajah Sasori yang kudapati, membuat raut panikku luntur berganti dengan ekspresi cemberut. Sasori mengerutkan alisnya. Aku kembali membenamkan kepalaku.

"Siapa yang kau harapkan?"

Aku mendesah. Sasori sebenarnya adalah pria yang baik dan perhatian. Tapi aku agak sedikit terusik dengan sifatnya yang _posesive_ dan suka mengatur. Terutama tentang kesenanganku berbelanja. Sebenarnya tak ada masalah dengan hal itu. Hanya saja, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak pas di antara kami.

"Tidak ada,"

Aku menjawab singkat pertanyaannya. Dan mengabaikan tatapan tajam menuntut darinya setelah mendengar jawabanku.

"Aku ingin bicara,"

Aku melirik Ino disampingku. Gadis itu tampak cengengesan ke arahku sebelum melesat pergi menjauhi kami. Dari ekspresi Ino, aku dapat menebak kalau raut yang ditampilkan Sasori pasti sangat tajam.

Segera saja aku menegakkan kembali tubuhku sebelum timbul masalah. Dan benar saja. raut serius dan tegang Sasorilah menyambutku. Aku mengerutkan alis dan menatap lurus pada _Executive Manager_ tersebut.

"Ada apa?"

Aku sedikit gugup dengan tatapannya.

"Sakura –"

Oke, dia menakutkan.

"Menikahlah denganku."

Aku melotot. Mulutku menganga menanggapi perkataannya. Aku sempat menganggap apa yang dikeluarkan dari mulutnya hanyalah lelucon semata. Tapi melihat mata penuh kesungguhan itu. Aku rasa kali ini dia serius. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa harus tiba-tiba? Kami baru saja putus.

"A –Apa?"

Sangat susah mendapatkan suaraku kembali.

"Aku mohon, hentikanlah sifatmu yang suka berbelanja dan hiduplah sederhana. Setelah menikah, aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang jauh, menabung dan aku berjanji akan membuatmu bahagia,"

Aku membatu. Entah kenapa semua keterkejutanku menguap entah kemana. Rasanya ini sudah bukan _surprise_ lagi saat aku mendengar kata-katanya barusan. Aku menunduk perlahan, menyembunyikan ekspresi sedihku.

Aku bahagia?

Jelas.

Akhirnya Sasori melamarku. Siapa wanita di dunia ini yang tidak bahagia dilamar orang yang disayanginya?

Hanya saja, aku merasa ada yang salah.

"Apa kau mencintaiku, Sasori?"

Sasori menyipit tak percaya. Seolah apa yang aku tanyakan tadi adalah sesuatu yang aneh.

"Kau meragukanku?"

Aku tersenyum kecut.

"Yah, aku tahu kau mencintaiku –"

Aku yakin Sasori pasti sedang menatapku dengan pandangan tak mengerti.

"Tapi kau hanya mencintai yang kau suka dariku. Kau tak mencintai kekuranganku –"

Aku bisa merasakan betapa tegangnya tubuh di hadapanku saat aku mengungkapkan isi hatiku. Perlahan aku mengangkat wajahku, menatap raut terkejut yang ada di hadapanku kini.

"Apa kau pernah bertanya kenapa aku bisa seperti ini? Kenapa aku bisa menjadi Sakura si gadis maniak belanja?"

Di hadapanku Sasori hanya menatapku tanpa kata-kata. Ia seperti ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi gagal. Aku menghela nafas dan menatapnya dalam. Beberapa menit sebelum aku kembali angkat bicara.

"Terima kasih telah melamarku. Aku sangat tersanjung –"

Aku memberi senyum terbaikku padanya. Dan dia menatapku nanar.

"Tapi aku tak bisa –"

"Kau akan menyesalinya, Sakura!"

Desisan itu memotong ucapanku. Senyumku hampir pudar saat aku melihat wajah kerasnya.

"Ya, mungkin aku akan menyesalinya –"

Sasori tak menjawab. Hanya menatapku tajam.

"Mungkin setelah ini tidak akan ada lagi pria yang mau melamar gadis sepertiku –"

"..."

"Tapi setidaknya aku tidak berpura-pura menikmati hidupku. Aku bahagia dengan keadaanku yang sekarang."

Hening.

Tak ada yang berbicara lagi setelahnya.

"Kenapa?"

Sasorilah yang akhirnya memecahkan keheningan di antara kami.

"Kenapa kau menjadi maniak belanja?"

Aku tersenyum miris.

"Kau baru menanyakannya sekarang? Kemana kau selama ini?"

Sasori berdecih tak suka.

"Bilang saja kau menyukainya kan?!"

Desisan itu membuatku menatapnya tak mengerti. Sasori tersenyum meremehkanku.

"Presdir kita. Aku mendengar kau berurusan dengannya akhir-akhir ini –"

Aku mengerjabkan mata bingung. Presdir? Sasuke maksudnya? Apa hubungan Sasuke dengan masalah mereka?

"Apa maksudmu?"

Aku mengerutkan alis tak mengerti. Dan tatapan menghina Sasorilah yang menyambutku.

"Tidak usah pura-pura bodoh! Aku tahu kau sedang dekat dengan Uchiha- _sama_!"

Aku melotot tak percaya pada Sasori. Apa aku tak salah dengar?

Aku?

Dekat dengan Uchiha Sasuke?

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?! Uchiha- _sama_ tak ada urusannya dengan dengan masalah kita! Aku tak punya urusan yang membuatku harus dekat dengannya!"

Aku benar-benar tak tahu, apa yang ada di otak pria di depanku ini. Darimana pemikiran bodoh itu ia dapatkan.

"Ceh, kau pikir aku tak tahu kau datang ke rumahnya bersama Ino?! Untuk apa lagi kalau bukan karena kau ingin mendekatinya! Dia kaya! Tentu saja kau lebih memilihnya ketimbang diriku untuk dapat memuaskan nafsu gilamu itu!"

Plak!

Aku diam. Sasori juga. Hanya suara tamparan itulah yang terdengar. Untung ini adalah jam istirahat jadi tak ada yang mendengar pertengkaran kami. Aku menatap tajam pada wajah imut di depanku. Tamparanku tak kuat, tapi aku tahu itu sangat menorehkan luka di hatinya. Sejujurnya aku menyesal. Sasori adalah orang yang aku sayangi. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Dia sudah sangat keterlaluan.

"Aku tak tahu kau sepicik ini, Sasori,"

Desisan rendah sarat akan kemarahan itu aku lontarkan padanya. Ia terpaku. Aku dapat melihat kilat kesedihan di matanya dan itu membuatku luluh seketika. Aku menunduk pelan dan berbalik memunggunginya.

"Aku menyayangimu, Sasori –"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Tapi aku tak bisa hidup bersama orang yang tak pernah bisa melihat hatiku." _final_ ku.

Aku tak tahu bagaimana reaksinya setelah mendengar kata-kataku ini. Dan akupun tak peduli. Yang kuinginkan sekarang adalah pergi dan mencari tempat untuk menangis. Aku perlu mengeluarkan semua yang mengganjal di dadaku.

Dan saat itulah. Saat aku mendongak dan hendak melangkah pergi. Aku melihatnya. _Onyx_ tajam yang sedang mengawasiku dengan tatapan tak terbaca. Wajah itu begitu keras seperti menahan sesuatu. Tatapannya berkilat. Aku tak tahu apa makna kilat matanya. Dan lagi, sudah berapa lama dia di sini?

Tuhan! Apa dia mendengar pertengkaranku dengan Sasori?

Tak berapa lama akhirnya dia berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan aku dengan sejuta keterkejutan di benakku.

Dia pimpinanku.

Uchiha Sasuke.

.

* * *

.

Tiga hari sudah aku tak bertemu Sasori. Tiga hari juga aku tak tahu kabarnya. Aku pernah bertanya pada teman satu divisinya dan mendapatkan jawaban kalau Sasori sudah tak masuk kerja tiga hari. Entah mengapa aku merasa khawatir.

Terlebih lagi sejak kemarin –entah hanya perasaanku atau bukan– , di kantorku terlihat begitu sibuk dari hari biasanya. Aku tak tahu apa yang membuat rekan-rekanku di Divisi Keuangan begitu gelisah. Aku adalah Sekretaris Direktur DivisiPemasaran jadi aku tak begitu mengerti apa yang terjadi di Divisi Keuangan.

Aku mengangkat bahu acuh dan mengambil _I-pad_ ku. Ini adalah jam istirahat. Aku memutuskan untuk berselancar kedunia maya kalau-kalau ada sesuatu yang dapat aku beli di _online shop_.

" _Pig_ , ada apa dengan Divisi Keuangan? Kenapa aku merasa mereka begitu sibuk?"

Aku bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku dari _gadget_ ku. Ino di sampingku mendengus melihat aku yang bertanya tanpa menatap ke arahnya. Namun ia mengabaikannya.

"Aku tak tahu, hanya kudengar terjadi kebocoran dana,"

"Oh,"

Aku meresponnya sambil lalu. Ino kembali menatapku.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Aku menyeringai dan sedikit melirik padanya.

"Seperti biasa,"

Aku berkedip ke arahnya. Ino hanya mendengus menatapku. Agaknya dia paham maksudku.

"Ah, lihat Ino! Kiriman _floppy_ _h_ _at_ -ku akan tiba besok!"

Aku memekik gembira kala membaca _email_ yang masuk. Ino memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kapan kau akan berubah, _F_ _orehead_?"

Aku hanya terkekeh dan menjulurkan lidah padanya. Tanpa mengacuhkan Ino lagi, aku kembali berkutat dengan _gadget_ di tanganku.

"Aku dengar Sasori sudah tidak bekerja tiga hari ini? Apa kau tahu kemana dia?"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Ino yang kini mulai mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Mendengar nama Sasori, aku menghela nafas tanpa sadar. Aku hanya mengangkat bahuku tanda tak tahu. Mau bagaimana lagi, aku memang tak tahu.

"Kemarin kalian bertengkar –"

Aku tahu kata-kata Ino barusan termasuk kalimat pernyataan ketimbang sebuah pertanyaan. Karenanya aku hanya bisa menatapnya dalam.

"Aku tak tahu kenapa dia tiba-tiba menuduhku dengan sesuatu yang tak kulakukan."

Aku mengatakannya dengan raut sedihku. Dan Ino nampak iba melihat ekspresiku. Karenanya ia hanya tersenyum dan menepuk bahuku.

"Maaf kalau itu membuatmu sedih. Lupakanlah."

Aku tersenyum menatapnya. Ino adalah sahabatku yang paling pengertian.

"Aku hanya bingung –"

Aku mengangkat kedua alisku menatapnya.

"Divisi Keuangan sedang terjadi kebocoran dana, tapi kenapa dia sebagai _Executive Manager_ tidak nampak batang hidungnya. Dia kan penanggung jawab Divisi Keuangan?"

Dan apa yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Ino seperti petir di siang bolong bagiku. Tubuhku menegang. Sebersit perasaan tidak enak menyambangi relung hatiku. Aku sudah akan membalas Ino kalau saja suara seorang wanita, tak menginterupsi pembicaraan kami.

"Sakura!"

Itu Karin. Sekertaris Direktur Divisi Keuangan. Aku menoleh menatapnya yang tampak tergopoh-gopoh berlari ke arahku.

"Presdir ingin bicara denganmu! Empat mata! Sekarang!"

Aku menoleh menatap Ino yang juga kini memandang ke arahku. Keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisku. Perasaanku makin tak enak. Hey, aku jarang sekali berurusan dengan Presdir. Hampir dikatakan tidak pernah malah. Interaksiku dengannya untuk pertama dan terakhir kali adalah saat aku dan Ino mendatangi kediamannya. Aku bahkan sangsi ia mengetahui namaku. Jadi kenapa tiba-tiba ia memanggilku?

"Ayo Sakura!"

Dan teriakan Karin membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku segera melangkah dengan bimbang. Entah mengapa aku merasa lututku bergetar.

 _God_! Semoga semuanya baik-baik saja.

.

* * *

.

Aku membelalakkan mata tak percaya saat pria di depanku yang tengah melemparkan sebuah map ke atas meja di depannya ini. Dia Uchiha Sasuke. Presiden Direktur di Perusahaan _Women Shoes_ ternama, tempatku bekerja. Tidak. Aku bukan kaget karena lemparan map dari tangan Sasuke. Aku kaget untuk apa yang baru saja meluncur dari pria matang yang tampan itu.

"Penggelapan dana?"

Ya. Penggelapan dana.

Ini tentang kebocoran dana yang tadi di ceritakan Ino. Dan pada akhirnya aku tahu kenapa itu terjadi. Namun, tak sampai di situ.

"Kami menemukan sejumlah aliran dana yang mengalir dari kartu kredit rekening perusahaan pada beberapa toko sepatu, tas dan benda-benda milik wanita lainnya. Dan semua belanjaan itu atas namamu, Nona Haruno."–"

Itulah yang membuatku terkejut. Apa yang baru saja kudengar menghancurkan duniaku saat itu juga. Aku tak mampu berkata-kata. Lututku lemas. Aku merasa tak menginjak tanah.

"Bisa kau jelaskan bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?"

Aku terpaku. _Emerald_ ku tak mampu beralih dari _onyx_ yang saat ini menatapku tajam.

Aliran dana?

Dari kartu kredit perusahaan?

Atas namaku?

Tapi bagaimana bisa? Aku bahkan tak pernah memegang kartu kredit rekening bank perusahaan.

"A –Apa yang anda bicarakan, Uchiha- _sama_. Aku tak pernah tahu tentang kartu kredit itu! Aku bukan bagian dari Divisi Keuangan –"

Ucapanku terhenti karena menyadari apa yang baru saja kuucapkan.

Tunggu dulu.

Apa kubilang tadi?

Divisi Keuangan?

Sontak saja mataku terbelalak kaget. Satu nama terlintas di benakku.

Sasori.

Aku ingat. Selama aku berpacaran dengannya, Sasorilah yang membayar semua belanjaanku dengan kartu kreditnya. Mataku berkaca-kaca. Aku menatap syok ke arah Sasuke. Ia masih dalam posisinya menatap tajam emeraldku.

"Kau sudah mengingatnya?"

Aku tahu makna kata yang begitu menyindir itu. Tapi demi Tuhan, aku tidak tahu jika Sasori menggunakan uang perusahaan. Aku selalu mengira itu adalah uang milik pribadinya. Pantas saja ia mampu membelikanku begitu banyak barang-barang mahal padahal gajinya sebagai _Manager Executive_ tak sebanding dengan harga semua barang-barang tersebut. Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya? Aku sudah akan membuka mulut sebelum sesuatu melintas dalam benakku.

Tidak. Aku tak bisa menjatuhkan Sasori. Dia orang yang aku sayangi. Terlebih, ini tak sepenuhnya salahnya. Tapi aku juga tak bersalah dalam hal ini. Aku tak tahu apa-apa.

"Akasuna yang memegang kartu kredit itu. Dan saat ini, dia sudah tak berada di Jepang. Aku dengar kalian adalah sepasang kekasih. Apa kau bisa menjelaskan ini, Nona Haruno?"

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Kuat, sampai aku bisa merasakan darah yang mengalir di sana. Airmataku menetes. Bagaimana ini? Ternyata Sasuke sudah tahu. Aku menatap panik padanya. Wajahnya yang mengeras, masih dapat ditangkap irisku.

"A –Aku tak tahu apa-apa. Aku sungguh-sungguh tidak tahu!"

Aku menutup mulutku yang mengeluarkan isakan. Dan tanpa menunggu lagi aku berlari keluar ruangan Sasuke dengan airmata yang berderai di pipiku. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang kini menatap kepergianku dengan tatapan tak terbaca. Aku tak peduli dengan reaksinya akan sikap tidak sopanku.

Kini yang ada dalam benakku adalah bertemu Ino, memeluknya dan menceritakan segalanya. Aku bahkan tak peduli dengan penampilanku yang berantakan sekarang. Aku tak peduli dengan tatapan heran dari rekan-rekan kerjaku.

Satu pertanyaan yang bebuat batinku begitu terkoyak. Airmataku berjatuhan semakin deras.

Kenapa Sasori begitu tega?

.

* * *

.

Mungkin Ino akan mengasihani untuk raut wajahku saat ini. Aku menunduk dalam. Menatap nanar pada surat yang kini berada di tanganku yang bergetar. Airmata berderai dari kedua bola mataku. Aku dapat merasakan bagaimana tatapan kasihan itu terpancar dari dua bola _safir_ gadis yang berada di hadapanku ini.

"Aku tak menyangka Sasori seperti itu,"

Ino mencoba mengatakannya dengan lembut. Tapi orang bodoh juga dapat merasakan nada kesal di dalam kalimatnya itu.

"Dia benar-benar seorang pecundang."

"Ini bukan salahnya, Ino. Ini salahku."

Ino mendengus kesal mendengar kata-kataku.

"Ya, benar. Ini semua salahmu. Salahmu yang selalu merengek saat melihat barang yang ingin kau beli!"

Ino membantaiku dan itu semakin membuatku terisak. Akhirnya gadis itu cuma bisa menghela nafas menatapku.

"Aku minta maaf, Sakura,"

Aku hanya bisa sesenggukan. Tak dapat menjawabnya.

"Aku tahu ini bukan salahmu. Dia seorang yang pengecut yang ingin memilikimu dengan cara licik. Bahkan setelah kau tolak lamarannya, dia masih sempat membeli tiket ke luar negeri dan sebuah mobil dengan kartu kredit itu menggunakan namamu? Dasar pecundang!"

Ino mencak-mencak saat kepalaku mendongak menatapnya.

"Aku dengar gaya hidupnyapun _glamour_ tak sesuai gajinya! Seenaknya saja menghakimimu! Mau hidup enak tapi usaha minim! Mental banci! Aku tak mengerti bagaimana ia menyembunyikannya korupsinya selama ini?! Hah, tentu saja bisa! Dia yang membuat laporan pemasukan dan pengeluaran. Tentu saja ia bisa memanipulasinya!"

Aku hanya dapat mendengar ocehannya dengan mata yang berair. Aku tak ingin berkomentar. Semua yang dikatakan Ino benar.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Ino?"

Aku menyerahkan kertas di tanganku pada Ino.

"Aku tak tahu jumlahnya bisa segitu besar,"

Ino kembali menghela nafas saat menerima kertas yang adalah surat tuntutan dari perusahaan. Tuntutan pemecatan dan pertanggungjawaban untuk mengembalikan uang perusahaan. Yah, aku dipecat. Karena Sasori aku dipecat. Dan aku diberi waktu tiga bulan untuk melunasi semua hutang-hutangku –hutang Sasori. Kurang sial apa coba diriku? Masih untung aku tak dituntut secara pidana.

"Tentu saja besar. Bajingan itu membeli sebuah mobil!"

Setelahnya kami hanya diam. Hanya terdengar isak tangisku yang memenuhi ruangan ini.

" _Forehead_ –"

Aku menatap Ino yang mulai memecahkan keheningan di antara kami.

"Hanya ada satu cara kau melunasi hutang-hutangmu –"

"Hutang Sasori."

Aku meralatnya.

"Terserah!"

Ino tampak tak suka aku memotong ucapannya. Karenanya akhirnya aku memilih untuk bungkam. Ia menatapku dalam. Dan aku mendapatkan _feeling_ yang buruk untuk itu.

"Jual semua barang-barang ber _merk_ mu!"

Oh _my God_.

.

* * *

.

Ino memasang wajah takjubnya saat memasuki kamarku. Aku di sampingnya merasa cemas, seperti akan dieksekusi mati. Dahiku berkeringat. Aku meremas kedua tanganku sementara mataku menatap was-was pada Ino yang kini mulai membuka-buka lemariku.

" _Forehead_ , kapan terakhir aku masuk kamarmu? Aku tak sadar kalau kamarmu kini sudah berubah menjadi gudang,"

Aku meringis mendengar kata-katanya. Spontan saja mataku ikut menjelajah kamarku dan sedikit tertegun. Hey, kalau boleh jujur, aku juga baru sadar kalau kamarku sepenuh ini. Aku menatap kumpulan tas berbagai _merk_ dan model yang kuletakkan di atas meja kerjaku sampai hampir menutupinya. Belum lagi yang terpajang di rak-rak dinding kamarku dan berjubel di dalam lemariku.

Lalu berbagai macam jenis sepatu yang ada di dalam lemari kacaku. Dan baju, _coat_ , _blazer_ , gaun, dan segala jenis tetek bengek pakaian yang kutaruh di dalam lemari yang lainnya. Aku punya enam lemari kaca di kamar ini. Aksesoris seperti jam tangan, kacamata, anting, kalung, gelang, cincin, berbagai macam model _floppy hat_ , ikat pinggang, syal, dan lain-lain, bertebaran di setiap sudut kamarku.

Aku menatap kagum pada mereka. Wow, mereka sangat-sangat banyak dan sangat wah dimata. Dan jangan lupakan mereka adalah barang-barang dengan branded ternama –tidak semua sih. Mereka tampak begitu terawat di dalam wadah masing-masing. Aku melirik salah satu sepatu _s_ _tilleto_ beludru lima belas senti yang berada dalam salah satu lemari kacaku. Aku tak ingat pernah membeli mereka? Dan rasanya aku juga belum pernah menggunakannya sama sekali

"Oke, aku rasa mereka akan sangat membantumu,"

Aku mengigit bibir bawahku. Tiba-tiba aku merasa panik entah karena apa.

"Ayo kita angkut mereka! Pemilik baru mereka tak sabar menunggu!"

"Ino, apa tidak ada cara lain melunasi hutang Sasori selain menjual mereka?"

Ino spontan menoleh ke arahku dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tidak–"

Ia menjawab dengan enteng. Aku tahu kalau kali ini dia tidak main-main, walaupun nada bicaranya terlihat acuh.

"Kalau kau masih ingin menghirup udara kebebasan sebaiknya kau ikuti intruksiku, atau aku akan membiarkanmu membusuk di dalam penjara."

Yah, pilihan yang bagus.

.

* * *

.

Aku menatap nanar pada tangan-tangan yang kini mulai menyentuh _barang-barang_ ku. Aku meremas tanganku gugup dan menoleh pada Ino.

"Ino, aku mohon kau boleh menjual yang lain selain tas _Chane_ l hitam itu. Dia kesayanganku!"

Aku merengek sambil menatap seorang wanita yang kini nampak sumringah menatap tasku yang ada di tangannya. Saat ini kami berada dalam _bazzar_ yang diselenggarakan oleh Ino untuk menjual barang-barangku. Kami menyewa _counter_ dalam sebuah _mall_. _Counter_ itu hanya buka setelah Ino pulang dari tempat kerjanya. Ino memang turun tangan langsung dalam menjual barang-barangku. Dia tak mengijinkan aku yang menanganinya karena dia tahu aku akan berbuat _curang_ pada barang-barangku. Menyembunyikan mereka misalnya. Atau tak mengijinkan calon pembeli kami untuk menyentuhnya. Dia gadis yang cerdik. Dan aku harus meratapinya.

Gadis itu menoleh santai ke arahku dan tersenyum sinis.

"Kau mengatakan hal yang sama pada semua barang yang sudah terjual, sayang. Dan maaf aku tak akan merasa iba untuk itu."

Aku mencebik dan hanya dapat menatap nanar pada tas yang akhirnya dibawa sang wanita menuju kasir tempat Ino berdiri. Wanita itu kemudian menyerahkan sejumlah uang pada gadis pirang itu setelah tasku terbungkus rapi dalam _paper bag_. Oh tasku. Aku kembali menatap Ino yang melemparkan senyum meyebalkannya padaku setelah pembeli itu pergi.

Ino memang cocok menjadi pengusaha. Dia sangat pandai bertaktik. Untuk semua barang yang sudah pernah aku pakai, Ino memberi potongan harga yang sesuai dengan kondisi barang. Tapi untuk yang masih baru, ia menjualnya dengan harga asli.

Tak hanya _counter_ , gadis pirang itu juga membuka _online shop_. Tentu saja semuanya dia yang _handle_. Kami hanya diberi waktu tiga bulan oleh Uchiha- _sama_ , tentu harus pintar menjual. Itu alasannya. Sekali lagi, Ino itu cerdik.

Aku masih memasang wajah cemberut sedihku, saat tiba-tiba lonceng di pintu bergemerincing, menandakan seseorang memasuki _counter_ kami. Dan seperti biasa, Ino yang berada di kasir dekat pintu masuklah yang menyambutnya.

"Selamat da –"

Salamnya terputus saat ia melihat siapa pengunjung itu. Matanya membelalak.

" –tang."

Ino langsung melirikku dan itu membuatku penasaran apa yang membuatnya bereaksi demikian. Aku spontan menoleh dan melotot mendapati siapa yang kini berdiri di depan pintu masuk.

Wanita _sosialita glamour_ itu.

Nyonya Uchiha?!

Berdiri dengan angkuhnya. Ia tersenyum mengejek padaku dengan kacamata hitam ber _merk_ di wajahnya. Tangannya membawa tas _Gucci_ yang sudah ia rebut dariku. Aku menggeram tanpa sadar. Melihat gelagatku, Ino maju dan berdiri di depanku, seolah ingin memisahkanku dari wanita _sosialita_ ini.

"Selamat datang, Nyonya. Silahkan melihat-lihat! Semua yang djual dii sini adalah _merk_ _branded_ kelas atas!"

Ino mengucapkannya dengan nada riang. Ia sempat melemparkan tatapan mematikannya padaku, seolah menyuruhku untuk membuang muka cemberutku saat ini. Aku tak peduli. Aku tak suka dengan wanita ini.

Aku melihat sang wanita yang masih tersenyum sinis padaku itu melengos dan melangkah pelan mengitari _counter_ kami untuk melihat-lihat semua barang-barangku. Tak jarang ia menyentuh beberapa dari mereka. Aku tak rela. Aku sungguh tak rela walau hanya sekedar disentuh oleh wanita sombong itu.

"Lumayan. Seleramu boleh juga,"

Apa katanya? Tentu saja seleraku bagus! Kalimat itu seperti ia sedang menilai diriku.

"Aku tak menyangka kau mengoleksi sedemikian banyak barang _branded_ seperti ini,"

Aku membusungkan dadaku sombong mendengar kata-katanya. Ceh, tentu saja.

"Tapi ini baru seperempat kalau dibandingkan dengan koleksiku,"

Aku masih dapat melihat seringai sombongnya. Ingin rasanya aku memukul wajah angkuh itu. Di sebelahku, Ino hanya meringis mendengar kata-katanya.

Sang wanita yang sepertinya sudah puas melihat-lihat koleksiku kembali berbalik dan melangkah mendekatiku. Ino siaga satu. Takut kalau kami saling cakar mungkin.

Wanita _sosialita_ itu membuka kacamatanya begitu ia berdiri di hadapanku. Matanya menatapku dari kepala sampai ke ujung kaki. Dan aku tak terima itu. Itu membuatku risih dan harga diriku seperti sedang di remehkan.

"Aku tak tahu apa bagusnya kau–"

Jika Ino tidak memelototiku, mungkin aku sudah menjambak rambut wanita ini. Dia mencoba memancing emosiku.

" –sampai membuat Sasuke begitu gila karenamu."

Aku tahu, tak hanya aku yang terkejut mendengar kata-kata Nyonya Uchiha _glamour_ di depanku ini. Ino juga memberikan reaksi yang sama. Kami sama-sama mengerutkan alis tak mengerti.

"Tapi tak apa –"

Wanita itu memperbaiki berdirinya, menjadi semakin angkuh.

"Aku rasa gadis _Shopaholic_ sepertimu akan cocok denganku."

"Apa maksud Nyonya?"

Bagus. Ino menyuarakan isi kepalaku. Aku melihat sang wanita tersenyum sebelum kembali memakai kembali kacamatanya.

"Kau akan tahu nanti."

Cih, sok misterius. Namun, aku harus membelalakkan mata mendengar apa yang ia lontarkan setelah sebelumnya berbalik memunggungiku.

"Aku akan membeli semua barang di tempat ini dengan harga _brand new_ ,"

Ino mengangakan mulutnya tak percaya. Aku tak pernah melihatnya dalam posisi tak elit seperti ini sebelumnya. Aku menatap Nyonya Uchiha dengan tatapanku yang campur aduk. Tak tahu aku harus senang, kesal atau sedih. Yang jelas aku benar-benar bingung dengan situasi ini. Apa ini taktiknya untuk menjatuhkan harga diriku?

"Dan aku juga akan membayar harga tas yang kau berikan ini," lanjutnya sambil memamerkan tas di tangannya

Ino yang sadar dari keterkejutannya spontan menguasai dirinya.

"Apa anda sungguh-sungguh, Nyonya?"

Nyonya Uchiha menoleh menatap kami dari balik bahunya dan membuka sedikit kacamatanya untuk dapat memandang ke arah Ino.

"Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda, Nona?"

Ino mengerjab sebentar sebelum akhirnya menggelengkan kepalanya. Nyonya Uciha tersenyum melihatnya dan mengalihkan perlahan pandangannya ke arahku. Ia menatapku sesaat sebelum mengatakan sesuatu yang menurutku mempunyai maksud tersembunyi. Sesuatu yang membuatku bertanya-tanya.

"Sampai ketemu lagi, Sakura ~"

Hey, darimana dia tahu nama kecilku?

.

* * *

.

Aku melihat wajah kesal Ino di hadapanku saat ini. Tapi aku tak peduli. Jika ia ingin menceramahiku lagi tentang kantung mataku yang menggantung seperti sarang tawon, aku tak akan mendengarkannya. Aku sedang dalam suasana hati yang buruk saat ini. Tangan halus itu memegangi wajahku.

"Apa kau tak punya pekerjaan lain selain menangisi barang-barangmu sampai matamu bengkak seperti ini? _Spa_ wajah misalnya? Demi Tuhan Sakura! Kau seperti _zombie_!"

"Apa kau akan diam saja dan tak menangis jika anak-anak kandungmu dirampas oleh wanita lain?"

Ino mendengus keras.

"Kau berlebihan, _Forehead_!"

Ia kemudian menata penampilanku sebelum kemudian menyeretku masuk ke dalam kantornya. Sudah tiga minggu aku tak bekerja di tempat ini. Ia mengajakku duduk di salah satu sofa di _lobby_ perusahaan.

"Ini hasil penjualan kita–"

Ino menyerahkan sebuah _check_ dengan nominal angka yang tak dapat dikatakan sedikit itu. Aku mengambilnya dengan raut tak bersemangat. Bagaimanapun itu adalah uang hasil penjualan anak-anakku.

"Jumlahnya belum memenuhi hutang-hutangmu–"

Wajahku semakin suram. Sudah menjual anak-anakku, tidak memenuhi hutang-hutangku lagi.

"Cobalah berbicara pada Uchiha- _sama_. Mintalah perpanjangan waktu atau keringanan untuk mencicil. Setidaknya kita sudah hampir membayar semua hutangmu–"

Aku tertunduk lesu.

"Aku akan membantu mencicil dengan gajiku, _Forehead_. Kau tenang saja,"

Aku langsung saja mengangkat kepalaku dan memandang Ino dalam. Dia benar-benar sahabat terbaikku. Mataku berkaca-kaca. Spontan aku langsung memeluknya dan menangis dalam pelukannya.

"Terima kasih, Ino. Kau terbaik. Aku tak akan melupakan kebaikan-kebaikanmu."

Ino menepuk punggungku sebelum memaksaku berpisah darinya. Ia kembali membenahi penampilanku dan menyuruhku berdiri.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, _Forehead_. Sekarang persiapkan saja untuk berbicara dengan Uchiha- _sama_. Aku hanya bisa membantu sebisaku. Selebihnya ada di tanganmu. Kau mengerti?!"

Ia menatapku dalam. Seolah memberi semangat padaku. Aku tersenyum kemudian mengangguk. Dan setelah Ino membalas senyumku, akupun membalik badan. Yah, sekarang adalah bagianku. Aku tahu Ino tak mungkin manolongku untuk kali ini. Aku menghela nafas, menyemangati diriku sendiri. Dan langkahkupun membawaku ke tempat yang sudah sangat kuhafal dalam ingatanku.

Ruangan Presiden Direktur, Uchiha Sasuke.

.

* * *

.

Aku terdiam menunduk saat mata elang itu menghujamku dengan tajam. Tanpa sadar aku meremas kedua tanganku. Keheningan menyelimuti kami setelah aku mengutarakan maksud kedatanganku.

"Jadi –"

Oke, dia mulai buka suara.

"Kau kemari untuk meminta keringanan?"

Aku menatapnya sekilas sebelum kembali menunduk dan mengangguk. _M_ _an_ , aku tak kuat menatap mata tajam itu. Begitu menusuk sanubari.

"Benar, Uchiha- _sama_. Aku berjanji akan mencicilnya. Temanku Yamanaka Ino telah menjamin untukku."

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti kami begitu aku selesai menjawab mantan atasanku itu.

"Berapa sisa kekurangannya?"

Aku spontan menatapnya sebelum gelagapan mencari _check_ yang tadi diberikan Ino. Aku menyerahkan _check_ tersebut dengan sopan.

"Aku hanya mampu mengembalikan lima ratus tiga puluh lima ribu _Yen_. Sisanya lima puluh dua ribu _Yen_ , Uchiha- _sama."_

Aku bisa mellihat Sasuke menatap sekilas _check_ tersebut sebelum kembali menatap mataku. Demi Tuhan dia benar-benar ingin membunuhku dengan pandangannya itu.

"Kau yakin bisa mengembalikannya?"

Suara dingin itu begitu mengintimidasiku. Tak sadar aku meremas ujung rokku. Keringat dingin menetes di dahiku.

"Aku akan berusaha, Uchiha- _sama_."

Hening kembali.

 _God_ , apa kehidupan pria ini memang diliputi keheningan?

"Aku menawarkan bantuan untukmu–"

Aku sedikit mengerutkan dahiku. Bantuan?

Merasa tidak ada penolakan dariku, Sasuke menjentikkan jarinya ke atas. Awalnya aku bingung apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Aku makin tak mengerti saat _emerald_ ku melihat seorang wanita yang keluar dari sebuah pintu di ruangan itu sambil membawa sebuah gaun putih di tangannya. Itu gaun pengantin. Mataku berbinar. Jiwa maniak belanjaku bangkit. Gaun itu benar-benar cantik. Layak kumiliki.

"Aku menawarkanmu bantuan. Kau bisa menolaknya kalau kau mau,"

Kesadaranku kembali. Aku menatap penuh tanya pada Sasuke yang menatapku dengan tatapan sarat akan makna. Aku hanya diam, tak merespon. Menunggunya menyelesaikan penjelasannya.

"Harga gaun ini adalah lima puluh ribu _Y_ _en_ –"

Aku melotot. Gila. Yang benar saja. Hilang harapanku untuk memilikinya. Tak mungkin aku membelinya. Hutangku saja belum terlunasi.

"Hampir menyamai sisa hutangmu–"

Apa ia menyuruhku untuk menjualnya? Tapi ngomong-ngomong, dia ini pengusaha sepatu wanita bukan gaun pengantin. Tunggu. Dia Uchiha. Dia punya banyak perusahaan. Mungkin ini salah satu bisnisnya yang tak kuketahui.

"Pakai gaun ini sehari untukku. Aku akan menganggap hutangmu lunas."

Aku mengerjab. Apa aku tak salah dengar? Beberapa saat aku diam untuk menanti kalau-kalau ada penjelasan lanjutan dari Sasuke. Tapi nihil. Ia cuma duduk diam dan menatapku datar.

"Semudah itu?"

Akhirnya akulah yang menyuarakan hal yang mengganjal dipikiranku untuk memecahkan keheningan ini.

Dan sumpah, aku melihat Sasuke menyeringai. Atasanku ini menyeringai. Sangat tipis. Tapi aku sangat yakin melihatnya.

"Yah, _semudah_ itu."

Aku tak tahu kenapa, aku merasa apa yang ia katakan ini mempunyai maksud yang berbeda. Ia tampak menekan kata _semudah_ dalam kalimatnya. Aku merinding. Tapi aku tak ingin berpikir negatif. Mungkin dia hanya ingin aku menjadi model untuk mempromosikan gaun pengantinnya.

Aku? Jadi model? Dadaku rata, _man_! _Body_ ku tak seksi. Dan aku jadi model?

Sekali lagi aku menepis semua pemikiranku dan mencoba berpikir positif. Mungkin ia dalam usaha menekan pengeluarannya. Daripada menghambur-hamburkan uang untuk menyewa model, akan lebih baik memanfaatkan yang ada di sekelilingnya.

"Bawalah gaun ini –"

Aku kembali menatap mata tajam Sasuke.

"Jika kau menerima tawaranku, datanglah hari minggu tanggal dua puluh empat bulan ini –"

Aku meneguk ludah gugup. Tak tahu apa yang membuatku gugup begini.

"Di _Harajuku Church_ , jam sembilan pagi."

Dan akupun hanya bisa menaikkan sebelah alisku heran.

Gereja? Pemotretan gaun pengantinnya di lakukan di gereja?

.

* * *

.

Ino menatapku bingung sementara aku sedang menceritakan pembicaraan anehku bersama Sasuke padanya. Hey Ino, kalau kau saja bingung, apalagi aku.

"Apa maksudnya, _Forehead_?"

Aku mengangkat bahuku lalu terdiam. Di hadapanku Ino mengelus dagunya tampak sedang berpikir.

"Apa menurutmu Uchiha- _sama_ ingin menjadikanku model untuk mempromosikan gaun pengantinnya?"

Ino menampilkan raut syoknya dan itu melukai harga diriku. Hey, apa aku benar-benar tak pantas jadi seorang model?

"Kau itu _cebol, Forehead_! Tak pantas jadi model!"

Aku mencebik. Dasar Ino kurang ajar. Aku memang tak semampai Ino. Tapi ayolah, apa berbohong sedikit akan membuatnya sakit jantung?

Ino menghela nafas.

"Apapun alasan Uchiha- _sama_ , aku rasa kau lebih baik menerimanya,"

Aku kembali memasang wajah seriusku dan menatapnya.

"Apa kau yakin? Kira-kira, untuk apa dia menyuruhku seperti ini?"

Ino mengangkat bahunya.

"Apa kau punya pilihan lain, _Forehead_?"

Dan akhirnya, pertanyaan itulah yang membungkamkan mulutku. Aku menggeleng. Ino kembali mengangkat bahunya dan menaikkan kedua alisnya.

" _So_?"

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafasku. Semoga semuanya baik-baik saja.

.

* * *

.

Aku mengerjab tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat. Aku spontan menoleh menatap Ino yang juga memasang wajah syoknya. Oke, aku tahu ini hari minggu. Waktu bagi semua umat kristiani untuk beribadah. Tapi melihat dekorasi gereja di hadapanku kini, aku merasa ini sudah terlalu berlebihan untuk dekosrasi kebaktian biasa.

"Apa kau memikirkan hal yang sama yang aku pikirkan, _Pig_?"

Sahabat pirangku itu mengangguk. Kami kembali menatap ke arah gereja _modern_ itu. Seorang pria yang tadinya seperti sedang menginteruksikan sesuatu pada orang-orang berbaju hitam yang tampak mondar-mandir di sekitar gereja itu, tiba-tiba menoleh menatap kami, saat merasa perhatian semua orang tertuju pada kami. Mungkin karena tampilanku yang sedikit mencolok ini.

Tentu saja. aku kemari dengan memakai gaun pengantin seperti yang diperintahkan Uchiha Sasuke. Ino juga sedikit mendandani wajah dan menyanggul rambutku, dengan tudung pengantin dan sebuah mahkota yang menghiasi sanggulan rambutku.

Pria itu tersenyum lembut dan langsung berjalan cepat menghampiri kami. Aku mendadak gugup. Apa dia mengenaliku? Apa dia teman Ino? Untuk apa dia mendekati kami? Aku tak mengenalinya.

"Kami sudah menunggumu, _I_ _mouto_ ,"

Pria ini sangat tampan dengan rambut hitam panjangnya yang diikat rendah. Mata _onyx_ nya–

Tunggu tadi dia bilang apa? _Imouto_?

Aku mengerjab bingung dan spontan menoleh menatap Ino yang sama linglungnya sepertiku.

Pria itu menyodorkan lengannya padaku.

"Sasuke sudah menunggumu,"

Aku menatap tangan pria itu sebelum kembali menatap pria itu penuh tanda tanya. Sasuke? Pria ini mengenal Sasuke?

"Apa kau salah satu kru pemotretan dari perusahaan Uchiha- _sama_?"

Kini giliran pria itu yang menatapku bingung. Karenanya aku melanjutkan kata-kataku.

"Uchiha- _sama_ memintaku berpakaian seperti ini untuk pemotretan promosi gaun pengantinnya kan?"

Sesaat terdiam untuk memproses pertanyaanku, pria di depanku akhirnya terkekeh. Aku semakin bingung dibuatnya.

"Kau akan tahu nanti,"

Ia kembali menyodorkan lengannya. Sebenarnya aku sangat bingung dan ragu. Setelah menatap Ino untuk meminta pendapat dan mendapat anggukan dari gadis itu, akupun menyambut lengan itu.

Aku panik saat kini seluruh penghuni gereja ini sontak berdiri begitu melihat kedatanganku, Ino dan pria ini. Ya Tuhan, kenapa aku merasa seperti akan menikah?

Aku semakin gelisah saat _emerald_ ku menangkap sosok Uchiha Sasuke dengan setelan jas hitamnya berdiri di altar bersama seorang pendeta dan–

Nyonya Uchiha _glamour_?

Dan aku tak berhalusinasi saat melihat wanita itu menatapku sambil tersenyum –lembut?

Ada apa ini?

Aku sontak menghentikan langkahku dan itu membuat pria di sebelahku menatapku penuh tanya.

"Tuan, sebenarnya ada apa ini?"

Pria yang tadinya menatapku bingung itu, sontak tersenyum makhlum menatapku. Ukh, senyum itu membuat hatiku damai seketika.

"Tenang saja, Sakura- _chan_. Sasuke akan menjelaskan nanti,"

Hey, seingatku aku tadi belum berkenalan dengannya. Dia kembali membawaku di altar, ke hadapan Uchiha Sasuke. Jujur aku benar-benar butuh penjelasan dari mantan atasanku ini. Pria yang menggandengku dan Nyonya Uchiha _glamour_ meninggalkan kami dengan seorang pendeta di atas altar.

"Uchiha- _sama_ , sebenarnya ada apa ini? Untuk apa aku berpakaian seperti ini?"

Aku berkata dengan lirih mencoba menjaga kesopananku pada Uchiha- _sama_ di hadapan orang-orang di tempat ini. Ia tak menjawab pertanyaanku dan hanya menatapku dalam dan datar. Begitu datar sampai aku tak tahu apa yang ada di benaknya. Aku mengerjab salah tingkah dibuatnya.

Sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia menoleh menatap pendeta di samping kami. Seolah dapat saling berbicara dengan pandangan mata, sang pendeta mengangguk kemudian membuka kitab di tangannya. Pendeta itu mulai berbicara tentang kata-kata yang aku ketahui adalah pesan-pesan pernikahan. Aku menatap pendeta itu terkejut dan spontan menoleh panik menatap Sasuke.

Apa-apaan ini?!

"Uchiha Sasuke, apa kau menerima Haruno Sakura, sebagai istrimu yang sah dan satu-satunya di hadapan Tuhan, mulai saat ini dan seterusnya dan berjanji akan mengasihi seperti kau mengasihi tubuhmu sendiri, bijaksana, setia dan saling menghormati sebagai teman hidup, dan akan selalu hidup rukun dan damai sepanjang hidupmu?"

Aku tak mau tahu. Aku tak terima ini. Aku merasa dipermainkan oleh semua ini. Aku tahu apa yang sedang terjadi kini. Ini adalah pernikahan. Pernikahanku. Aku mengangkat gaun panjangku dan sudah hendak angkat kaki untuk hengkang dari tempat itu sebelum sebuah cekalan tangan mencengkeram lenganku. Aku mendongak dan mendapati sorot tajam yang berubah keras itu. Aku tertegun.

"Ya, aku bersedia."

Suara bariton itu mengalun menembus gedang telingaku. Membangkitkan kemarahanku. Aku menatapnya tak percaya. Hilang sudah ketakutanku akan tajamnya mata _onyx_ di hadapanku ini. aku berusaha meronta tapi sia-sia. Ia mencengkeram lenganku lebih kuat.

Aku bisa mendengar bisik-bisik di sekelilingku karena tingkah kami. Tapi aku tak peduli. Yang ingin kulakukan saat ini adalah keluar dari ruangan ini secepatnya. Dari sudut mataku aku dapat melihat bagaimana Ino yang gelisah menatapku tampak sedang dicengkeram lengannya oleh Nyonya Uchiha _glamour_. Aku berdecih.

"Berani kau keluar dari sini, kupastikan kau membusuk di penjara."

Tubuhku menegang mendengar bisikannya itu. Ia menatapku datar saat suara sang pendeta kembali terdengar.

"Haruno Sakura, apa kau menerima Uchiha Sasuke sebagai suamimu yang sah dan satu-satunya di hadapan Tuhan dan berjanji akan tunduk dalam segala sesuatu, menjadi penolong yang setia dan saling menghormati sebagai teman hidup, dan akan selalu hidup rukun dan damai sepanjang hidupmu?"

Aku menatap tajam _onyx_ itu.

"Apa-apaan ini, Uchiha- _sama_?!"

Desisan dingin itu berasal dari mulutku. Aku sudah tak peduli lagi jika orang-orang di sekelilingku mendengarku. Rasa hormatku pada mantan atasanku ini sudah lenyap. Kesabaranku sudah habis.

Aku melihat Uchiha Sasuke kembali melirik ke arah pendeta di sampingnya yang memandangi kami dengan tatapan biasa saja. Seperti kejadian ini sudah ia prediksi sebelumnya. Hey, jangan bilang dia sudah tahu apa yang ada di otak pria Uchiha di hadapanku ini?

"Sepertinya aku harus berbicara dengannya dulu,"

Ia berkata sebelum akhirnya menoleh kembali padaku. Aku masih tak menghilangkan sorot tajamku.

"Apa kau masih belum mengerti apa yang terjadi di sini?"

Aku menatapnya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Marah, kecewa dan tak percaya. Segampang itu ia menganggap sebuah pernikahan?

"Kau pikir pernikahan itu main-main?!"

"Jadi kau pikir aku main-main?"

Ia memotong ucapan tak sukaku dengan dingin. Aku menatapnya putus asa. Aku benar-benar bingung dengan keadaan ini. Tiba-tiba ia memutuskan kontak mata denganku dan menoleh pelan pada pria yang tadi membawaku ke altar.

Pria itu mengangguk dan maju membawa sebuah kotak di tangannya dan memberikannya pada Sasuke. Aku menatap kotak itu sebentar dan kembali menatap tajam pada Sasuke yang tengah menatapku datar.

"Mungkin kau akan mengerti setelah kau melihat ini,"

Aku mengerjab tak mengerti dan kembali menatap kotak yang mulai dibuka oleh Sasuke tersebut. Dan apa ada di dalam kotak itu membuatku terkejut. Aku kembali menatap perlahan ke arah Sasuke. Menatap wajah yang kini menatapku sedikit lembut.

Sasuke?

Tubuhku diam membeku. Kotak berisi sepatu ini mengingatkanku padanya. Sebuah sepatu yang bercerita tentang dia. Wajah ini, aku mengingatnya. Aku mengingat namanya.

Seketika jiwaku seperti terbawa pergi. Tersedot terbawa pusara waktu. Mengarungi setiap ingatan yang berliku. Menggali kembali memori masa lalu.

Dia.

.

 **Osaka, dua puluh tahun yang lalu.**

 _Aku tersenyum memandang ke dalam_ etalase _di toko itu. Memandang sebuah_ high heels _putih dengan_ _p_ _ita pemanis di depannya. Tanganku bergerak pelan menyentuh kaca toko yang memisahkanku dengan sepatu itu._

" _Kau sepertinya sangat menyukainya?"_

 _Aku terlonjak kaget dan spontan menoleh. Dan saat itulah aku melihatnya. Sosok remaja tampan yang membuat pipiku merona_ _seketika_ _. Sepertinya ia_ _lebih_ _tua dua tahun dariku._ _Seketika_ _wajah ibuku terlintas di benakku. Ibu yang berpesan untuk tak menyukai laki-laki di usiaku yang masih menginjak tujuh tahun ini. Aku mengangguk dan menundukkan kepalaku malu._

" _Kau melihatnya hampir setiap hari–"_

 _Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan menatapnya takjub._

" _Kau tahu?"_

 _Remaja laki-laki itu mendengus dan menutup matanya._

" _Siapa yang tidak akan tahu, jika seorang bocah berambut mencolok menatap penuh nafsu seperti itu, di depan toko keluargaku,"_

 _Aku mencebik kesal mendengar kata-kata ketusnya. Namun tak bertahan lama saat aku memasang raut terkejut._

" _Ini toko keluargamu?"_

 _Anak laki-laki itu_ _kembali_ _membuka matanya_ _pelan_ _dan menatapku datar._

" _Hn,"_

 _Aku menatapnya seperti melihat malaikat yang turun dari langit._

"Nii-san _, bisa aku minta sesuatu padamu?"_

 _Ia tak menjawab. Hanya mengerutkan alisnya seolah bertanya apa maksudku. Karenanya aku tersenyum dan melanjutkan kalimatku._

" _Aku mohon. Jika ada yang ingin membeli sepatu itu, tolong jangan kau berikan. Aku akan kembali dan menebusnya. Kau maukan menolongku_ _,_ Nii-san _?"_

 _Anak laki-laki itu sedikit menatapku heran dan ragu._

" _Aku tak bisa. Siapapun yang membelinya duluan dialah yang berhak memilikinya."_

 _Aku menatapnya kecewa._

" _Aku mohon,_ Nii-san _. Aku berjanji akan bekerja keras untuk segera menebusnya. Aku akan membantu Bibi Kurenai membersihkan kedai dengan rajin. Aku janji tak akan lama. Aku membutuhkannya,_ Nii-san _!"_

 _Aku menatapnya penuh harap. Ia tak menjawab. Hanya diam menatapku dalam._

" _Kenapa kau sangat menginginkannya?"_

 _Setelah diam untuk beberapa saat, akhirnya ia meresponku. Aku memandangnya sedih saat mendengar pertanyaan itu._

" _Ibuku sedang sakit–"_

 _Aku mulai menceritakan alasanku_ _._

" _Ayahku meninggalkanku saat mengetahui ibuku hamil–"_

 _Aku dapat menangkap raut bingung pada wajah anak laki-laki itu. Entah karena apa. Mungkin karena belum mengerti ceritaku, atau karena heran karena anak seumurku sudah mengerti tentang hal-hal dewasa seperti itu. Tentu saja. Ibu menceritakan segalanya. Membuatku paham dan tak ingin aku mengalami hal yang sama sepertinya._

" _Ibu selalu memimpikan mempunyai gaun dan sepatu yang indah yang bisa ia pakai saat pernikahannya. Ibu tak pernah menikah–"_

 _Tubuh anak laki-laki itu menegang._

" _Maaf,"_

 _Aku tersenyum._

" _Tak apa. Aku tak butuh seorang ayah. Bagiku_ Kaa-san _sudah cukup bagiku. Aku akan berkerja keras untuk mewujudkan mimpinya –"_

 _Aku kembali menatap sepatu impianku._

" _Aku menemukannya saat berjalan-jalan setelah bekerja di kedai Bibi Kurenai. Mereka sangat cantik. Dan aku rasa mereka sangat cocok untuk_ Kaa-san _–"_

 _Aku kembali menatap anak laki-laki itu._

" _Jadi_ Nii-san _, apa kau mau membantuku?"_

 _Aku melihat anak laki-laki itu sedikit ragu sebelum kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya tak yakin._

" _Aku akan mengusahakannya."_

 _Senyum bahagia terbit di wajahku. Aku terlonjak dan spontan memeluknya. Aku yang dapat merasakan bagaimana tegangnya tubuhnya, langsung melepaskan pelukanku seketika._

" _Umm... maaf."_

 _Ia berdehem kemudian mengangguk. Berusaha untuk bersikap normal. Sesaat keheningan menyelimuti kami sebelum baritonnya kembali mengudara._

" _Siapa namamu?"_

 _Aku mengerjab dan tersenyum menatapnya._

" _Sakura. Aku Haruno Sakura. Kalau kau?"_

 _Ia tersenyum super tipis._

" _Hn, Sasuke –"_

 _Aku memperlebar senyumku._

" _Salam kenal, Sasuke-_ kun _~,"_

 _Dan itulah awal pertemuan kami._

 _._

 _._

" _Aku mohon, Tuan. Ini impian ibuku dari dulu!"_

 _Aku berlutut memegang kaki pria di hadapanku dengan erat. Menangis sesenggukan dan berharap belas kasihan darinya. Sang pria menatapku dengan pandangan kesal._

" _Tidak bisa, bocah!_ _Sepatu ini sudah terbeli!_ _"_

" _Aku mohon, Tuan! Ibuku sekarat! Aku tak tahu sampai kapan ia akan bertahan_ _. Aku sudah mengumpulkan uangnya_ _– akh!"_

 _Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan ucapanku_ _, lelaki itu mendorong tubuh kecilku hingga uang yang tadi berniat kusodorkan padanya, jatuh berhamburan. Aku semakin terisak dan memunguti uangku. Namun akhirnya aku hanya bisa pasrah duduk terisak saat melihat seorang wanita membawa tas belanjaan yang berisi sepatu impianku, melangkah melewatiku. Sia-sia sudah perjuanganku. Sia-sia sudah apa yang aku lakukan. Maafkan aku_ Kaa-san.

" _Ada apa ini?"_

 _Aku berusaha menghentikan tangisku saat suara bariton dari seseorang yang aku kenal menggetarkan gendang telingaku._

" _Sakura?"_

 _Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan menatapnya._

 _Dia. Sasuke._

 _Aku menatap penuh kebencian laki-laki yang kini menoleh panik menatap arah_ etalase _tempat sepatu impianku terpajang dan sedikit terkejut saat tak mendapati sepatu itu tak ada di sana._

" _Kemana sepatu itu?"_

 _Ia menunjuk ke arah_ etalase _._

" _Sudah terjual, Tuan muda,"_

 _Aku sempat melihat tubuhnya menegang mendengar kata-kata pegawai itu._

" _Kau pembohong –"_

 _Sasuke yang hendak berbicara dengan sang pegawai, harus menelan kembali kata-katanya saat aku memotongnya. Ia menoleh dan menatapku dengan raut yang tak dapat kubaca._

" _Sakura!"_

 _Belum sempat aku meneruskan kalimatku, sebuah suara feminim membuatku sontak menolehkan wajahku yang masih berlumuran airmata. Aku melihatnya. Itu Bibi Kurenai. Berlari ke arahku dengan raut paniknya._

" _Ibumu – !"_

 _Dan saat itulah, untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa duniaku di ambil dengan paksa._

 _._

 _._

 _Aku menatap nisan di depanku dengan tatapan nanar._

 _Ibuku. Ibuku meninggalkan aku._

 _Belum sempat aku membuatnya tersenyum. Belum sempat aku memberinya setitik kebahagiaan. Aku mengasihinya. Kenapa ia begitu tega? Kenapa Tuhan tak adil padaku?_

"Kaa-san _–"_

 _Aku yakin hanya semilir angin yang mendengar ucapanku di depan batu nisan itu._

" _Aku tahu kau tak pernah memintaku secara langsung untuk membelikanmu sepatu dan gaun –"_

 _Aku mengusap airmataku._

" _Tapi aku sudah berjanji akan membawa mereka untukmu dan aku gagal –"_

 _Aku tersenyum miris._

" _Aku berjanji_ Kaa-san _. Aku akan mewujudkan impianmu –"_

 _Mati-matian aku berusaha untuk tidak menangis lagi._

" _Aku akan memiliki semua hal yang kau inginkan,_ kaa-san _. Gaun, sepatu, bahkan aku akan memilik lebih dari itu. Tas, kacamata,_ blazer _, kalung, gelang –"_

 _Aku terus mengoceh menuangkan semua rasa sakit hatiku. Tak terasa airmata kembali mengalir di pipiku._

" _Aku akan menjadi_ princess _untukmu ~ hiks~ aku janji_ Kaa-san _–"_

 _Aku menggigit bibir bawahku saat suara isakanku kembali terdengar._

" _Aku akan membuat pria-pria mencintaiku karena kecantikanku. Aku tak ingin menjadi tercampakkan seperti_ Kaa-san _~hiks~"_

 _Dan setelah mengatakannya, aku kembali tenggelam dalam isakanku. Menumpahkan semua kesedihanku. Dalam hati aku berjanji. Aku tak akan hidup seperti_ kaa-san _. Hidup dalam mimpi yang tak terwujud. Aku akan mempunyai semua hal yang aku inginkan. Menjadi cantik dan bersinar._

 _Aku berjanji padamu, Kaa-san. Aku akan bahagia. Untukmu._

 _Dan setelah aku memantapkan hatiku dan menghentikan isakanku, aku memutuskan untuk pergi. Mengusap nisan_ kaa-san _untuk yang terakhir kalinya, aku kemudian berdiri dan berbalik hendak pergi._

 _Dan saat itulah aku melihatnya lagi._

 _Dia._

 _Uchiha Sasuke._

 _Aku menatapnya penuh kekecewaan. Airmata kembali mengambang di pelupuk mataku. Aku bisa melihat raut itu penuh keputusasaan._

" _Maaf –"_

 _Aku diam. Tak menjawabnya._

" _Aku akan membantumu, menjadikanmu seperti yang kau katakan pada ibumu –"_

" _..."_

" _Aku akan memberikan segalanya. Aku janji –"_

" _Menjaga sebuah sepatu saja, kau tak bisa –"_

 _Tubuh itu menegang mendengar kata-kataku._

" _Kau pikir aku akan mempercayaimu?"_

 _Tak ada jawaban darinya._

" _Pembohong –"_

 _Aku bisa melihat kilat panik samar di matanya._

" _Aku membencimu!"_

 _Dan kalimat itulah yang menjadi penutup perjumpaan kami._

.

"Aku sudah menunggu _moment_ ini sejak lama, Sakura –"

Suara bisikan lirih itu membuatku sadar dari penjelajahan ingatanku. Irisku bergerak panik menghindari tatapannya. Kenapa aku bisa melupakannya. Namanya Sasuke. Kenapa aku bisa tak menyadari kemiripan itu.

"Kau pergi tanpa mendengarkan penjelasanku–"

Aku mengepalkan tanganku erat.

"Kau bahkan tak mengingatku setelah pertemuan pertama kita –"

Aku kembali membalas tatapan tajam darinya. Untuk apa dia membahas ini lagi. Aku bahkan sudah melupakannya. Aku tak mau mengingatnya lagi.

"Uchiha _Group_ adalah bukti janjiku padamu. Jadi jangan membuatku menunggu lagi –"

"Aku rasa tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan lagi, Uchiha- _sama_. Tidak ada masalah diantara kita. Jadi kau tak perlu susah-susah menjelaskannya apalagi membuktikan sesuatu yang tak penting!"

Aku melihat wajahnya mengeras saat aku memotong ucapannya. Atau mungkin ia tersinggung dengan ucapanku. Tapi aku tak peduli. Bahkan jika aku akan dijebloskan ke penjarapun, aku tak peduli. Menepis tangannya kasar, aku kemudian menjinjing gaunku dan melangkahkan kakiku hendak meninggalkan tempat ini.

Namun belum ada dua langkah, aku merasa tubuhku terhuyung ke belakang. Seseorang mencekal lenganku dan menarikku kasar. Aku menatap sang pelaku terkejut karena kekasarannya. Dan Sasuke adalah pelakunya.

Aku mengernyitkan alisku, takut akan aura dingin dan ekspresi marah yang kini ia tampilkan. Aku sudah tak mempedulikan bisik-bisik yang semakin riuh di sekelilingku. Kini yang aku pikirkan adalah bagaimana lepas dari jerat pria yang mencekalku ini.

"Begitukah?"

Menelan ludah kasar aku mencoba mengendalikan ketakutanku kala _emerald_ ku menangkap seringai tipis penuh ancaman di bibirnya.

"Baiklah. Aku tak akan membahasnya lagi –"

Aku diam dan menatapnya waspada.

"Jadi sekarang apa jawaban janji pernikahanmu, Sakura?"

Aku mengerjab panik saat kemudian Sasuke memegang tengkukku dan memeluk erat pinggangku.

"Biar aku yang jawab –"

Aku memekik saat Sasuke menarik wajahku mendekat. Menatapku dalam –

"Ya, kau bersedia!"

– dan mencium bibirku.

Mataku membulat kaget dan spontan aku memberontak. Hiruk pikuk menghiasi sekeliling kami karena aksinya. Aku melihatnya melirik ke arah pendeta di samping kami dan di jawab dengan anggukan oleh sang pendeta. Dan apa yang kudengar selanjutnya membuat lututku lemas seketika.

"Di hadapan Tuhan, saya menyatakan kalian adalah suami isteri yang sah. Kalian bukan lagi dua, melainkan satu tubuh. Karena itu, apa yang dipersatukan Tuhan, tidak boleh diceraikan manusia."

Aku berhenti memberontak dan menatap nanar pada Sasuke yang melirik padaku sambil melumat bibirku. Dan untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa tak punya kekuatan untuk berjuang. Aku tak mampu melawan. Perlahan mataku tertutup.

Tuhan, aku pasti bermimpi. Dan aku harap saat aku bangun nanti semua akan kembali menjadi normal.

Dan aku tahu itu tak akan terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OMAKE.

"A –Aku tak tahu apa-apa. Aku sungguh-sungguh tidak tahu!"

Sasuke menatap datar pada sosok yang kini menutup mulutnya untuk menahan isak dan kemudian berlari keluar ruangannya. Ia bahkan tak berpamitan dengan sopan. Tapi Sasuke tak ingin mempedulikannya. Yang ada di benaknya hanyalah gadis itu.

Sakura.

Lima tahun sudah gadis itu bekerja di perusahaannya. Dan lima tahun juga gadis itu tak mengenalinya. Bahkan saat mereka berbicara empat mata seperti inipun, gadis itu tak menunjukkan raut kalau ia mengenalnya sedikitpun. Sasuke tahu apa yang harus ia rasakan karenanya. Ia marah. Merasa tak penting. Terbuang.

Tangannya mengepal. Sakura. Gadisnya. Gadis yang membuatnya untuk pertama kali tersenyum melihat tingkahnya. Bagaimana sang gadis berdiri di depan _etalase_ toko keluarganya dengan mulut setengah terbuka dan mata yang berbinar menatap ke sebuah sepatu. Gadis yang menyita perhatiannya tiap hari karena tingkah yang sama yang selalu ia lakukan di depan tokonya.

Dan gadis yang membuatnya terpaku hanya karena melihat senyumannya.

Tapi ia tak bisa mempertahankan senyum itu. Kenangan masa lalunya selalu menamparnya. Kesedihan gadis itu. Airmatanya. Kelainan psikologi yang dialaminya sekarang. Itu adalah kesalahan yang ia sesali. Kesalahan karena ketidaktegasannya pada arogansi sang ayah. Hanya karena sepasang sepatu. Dan ia dikendalikan bahkan untuk sepasang sepatu. Miris.

Dan saat ia kehilangan Sakura, untuk pertama kalinya ia mengakui kelemahannya. Kelemahan yang tak pernah ia akui pada siapapun termasuk pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia mencintai gadis itu.

Sasuke menebarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangannya.

Sudah berapa lama ia membangun ini semua? Sudah berapa lama ia memperjuangkannya? Perjuangannya untuk lepas dari kendali sang ayah. Perusahaan sepatu ini. Perusahaan-perusahaannya yang lain. Perusahaan yang ia bangun dengan kekuatannya sendiri. Tanpa bantuan sang ayah yang selalu mendiktenya. Semua itu ia lakukan untuk janjinya pada sang gadis merah jambu. Ia bekerja keras dan harus membuang masa mudanya yang harusnya ia pakai untuk bersenang-senang.

Semua untuk Sakura, gadisnya.

Tapi kenapa gadis itu tak menyadarinya?

Bahkan saat pertama kalinya mereka dipertemukan lagi oleh takdir, Sakura tak mengenalinya.

Ia ingat saat gadis berambut nyentrik dengan dandanan yang tak kalah mencolok, jatuh di hadapannya karena berlari terburu-buru sebagai akibat keterlambatannya ikut dalam _interview_ kerja di perusahaan milik Sasuke. Saat itulah untuk pertama kalinya ia bertemu lagi dengan gadisnya setelah sekian lama ia mencarinya seperti orang gila. Sasuke bahkan menerimanya untuk menduduki posisi Sekretaris Direktur, walau ia tahu jika gadis ceroboh itu seharusnya tak layak untuk masuk dalam kualifikasi karyawannya.

Semua demi Sakura. Semua agar dia bisa dekat dengan gadis _pink_ itu.

Semakin hari, Sasuke semakin mengenal Sakura tanpa sepengetahuan sang gadis. Ia tahu Sakura menderita sindrom _Shopaholic_. Sebuah gangguan psikologi yang membuatnya menjadi penggila belanja. Dan Sasuke tahu apa penyebabnya. Kalau harus ada yang disalahkan untuk hal ini, dirinyalah yang paling pantas untuk disalahkan.

Karena itu ia tak terlalu memusingkan semua keanehan Sakura itu. Baginya membahagiakan Sakura adalah prioritas. Ia sering memberikan gaji tambahan pada Sakura tanpa sepengetahuannya agar sang gadis dapat menyalurkan semua kesedihannya dengan berbelanja.

Namun semua kelembutan hatinya berubah saat ia tahu Sakura berpacaran dengan Sasori. Ia marah. Sangat marah. Apalagi saat mendengar Sasori melamar gadisnya. Dan saat itulah ia memutuskan untuk berhenti bermain di belakang. Sakura harus tahu dirinya. Sakura harus melihatnya. Hanya dia seorang.

Dan Sasori? Sasuke sudah menyusun rencana untuk menyingkirkannya. Laki-laki berhati ular yang mempunyai banyak hal yang ia sembunyikan dari Sakura.

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuyarkan atensinya. Ia menatap dua sosok yang kini memasuki ruangannya. Seorang pria berambut panjang yang diikat rendah dan seorang wanita berpenampilan _glamour_ yang tampak kesusahan membawa tiga gelas _cappucino_ di tangannya.

"Kau membuatnya menangis, Sasuke?"

Sasuke terdiam menatap pria di hadapannya datar. Itu Itachi.

"Hn,"

"Huh, perempuan tak sopan itu. Aku tak tahu apa yang membuatmu tertarik padanya, Sasuke- _kun_. Tapi lumayanlah, dia tak buta _merk_. Cocok masuk dalam keluarga Uchiha."

Itachi mendengus menatap wanita yang kini bercermin memeriksa _make-up_ nya setelah menaruh tiga gelas _cappucino_ di atas meja Sasuke. Ibunya itu sangat _tsundere_. Itachi tahu sang ibu sangat kesepian di istana Uchiha yang megah itu. Semua kegiatan wanita _sosialita_ nya hanya pelarian saja. Itachi kembali menatap Sasuke.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Sasuke menatapnya datar.

"Sudah saatnya ia tahu siapa aku –"

Itachi hanya diam.

"Apa kau bisa mengurus, Akasuna, _Aniki_?"

Itachi tersenyum.

"Tentu. Aku akan membuat orang yang sudah berani menggoda milikmu merasakan akibat dari perbuatannya."

Sasuke menyeringai tipis mendengarnya.

"Jadi Sasuke- _kun_ –"

Sasuke menoleh menatap datar ibunya yang menatapnya penuh maksud.

"Apa _Kaa-san_ boleh membeli _bussines suit_ yang sama seperti yang gadis itu pakai waktu ia ke rumah kita? _Kaa-san_ tak mau kalah darinya!"

Dan apa yang keluar dari mulut sang ibu, membuat Itachi spontan terkekeh. Apalagi saat ia melihat wajah datar Sasuke yang seperti tak terpengaruh sama sekali dengan kata-kata ibunya.

Yah, mungkin Sasuke harus menyiapkan mental dan juga dompet untuk bisa menghadapi dua wanita merepotkan penggila belanja itu nanti.

.

.

 **END**

 **A/N :**

 **Waktunya cuap-cuap!**

 **Yuhuuuuu! Saya hadir kembali dengan fic baru! #dibakar#**

 **Maaf minnaaaa!1 sebagai author, saya harus bekerja di bawah kendali mood supaya menghasilkan karya yang bagus... dan kali ini saya hadir dengan fic yang berjudul shopaholic ini...**

 **Saya membuat fic ini karena ide yang terlintas saat saya menemani kakak dan sepupu saya belanja...**

 **Kakak saya, secara dia udah kerja yah...bah...kalo belanja gila bener! Aku sama sepupu Cuma bisa gigit jari ngeliatnya... sempet di ledekin sepupu yang bilang gini.. "Kak Ira kayak pengidap shopaholic aja..."**

 **saya yang baru pertama kali denger tuh istilah spontan aja nanya "Shopaholic? Apaan tuh?"**

 **trus akhirnya di jelasin deh sekilas sama sepupu saya. trus abis itu terlintas deh buat fic ini berdasarkan penjelasan sepupu saya... saya juga sempet search di google buat nambah-nambah pengetahuan tentang ciri-ciri orang shopaholic... aku masih belum paham itu termasuk sindrom atau tuw adalah gangguan jiwa...**

 **yang aku tangkep dari google, itu adalah penyakit kejiwaan karena setres...nah disini aku buat sakura jadi shopaholic karena setres karena kenangan masa lalunya yang gak bisa ngebeliin sepatu ibunya, jadi dia jadi shopaholic sebagai pelampiasannya...**

 **dan semua ciri shopaholic udah aku gambarkan melalui sakura (doyan belanja walau dia tahu itu barang gak penting, sering lupa sama apa yang dia beli, punya banyak barang-barang gak penting dikamar, gak bisa ngontrol diri waktu ketemu barang yang dia mau, sering berbohong tentang uang yang telah ia habiskan, gak bisa diem kalo mendengar kata diskon)**

 **so kalau kamu merasa seperti sakura, berarti...dijawab sendiri aja deh khakhakha...**

 **dan untuk sekedar info, waktu search-search, aku nemu ternyata shopaholic itu ada filmnya...judulnya CONFESSIONS OF A SHOPAHOLIC...jujur, saya ngarang fic ini gak sama sekali terinspirasi dari film itu...aq baru tahu film itu ya waktu serach itu...waktu saya baca sinopsisnya sih intinya sama tentang perempuan shopaholic...tapi jalan ceritanya beda...jadi sekali lagi, saya gak pernah terinspirasi dari film itu...tapi untuk kepentingan bersama saya tetep nulis judul film itu di sini...**

 **oke kembali ke cerita... mikoto disini jadi chara fav saya di fic ini..gak taw kenapa, waktu saya menggambarkan sosok nyonya mikoto, yang saya bayangin tuh malah wajahnya princess syahrini khakhakha...**

 **dan oh! Adegan pernikahan itu! kyaa! Saya selalu suka melihat orang yang mengucap janji nikah di depan altar! Walau udah sering denger, aku tetep selalu merinding kalo denger dua orang mengikat janji suci! Its so sweet! Sudah lama aku pengen buwat scane itu di salah satu fic saya, dan tercapai deh! Yah walau critanya di sini sakuranya kepaksa sih...hehe...ini hanya cerita yah, gak da maksud untuk menodai janji suci pernikahan...bagi saya menikah adalah sekali seumur hidup dan itu bukan sesuatu yang dapat dibuat main-main...scane sasusaku disini hanya tuntutan cerita oke! Dan satu lagi, Sebenernya janji nikah itu yang ngucapin pengantinnya sih, bukan pendetanya. Tapi berhubung di sini alurnya saku gak tahu bakal dinikahin, ya aku buatnya janji itu yang ucapin pendetanya. Pengantinnya tinggal jawab 'ya, saya bersedia' gitu...**

 **oke, sepertinya saya mulai lelah...ni pertama kalinya saya pidato panjang lebar di cuap-cuap fic OS... hehe... buat siapapun yang lagi nunggu fic monsters...maaf banget yah...musti nunggu beberapa hari lagi...ni ficnya on the way...maaf mengecewakan banyak pihak...saya sudah pernah ngejelasin di fic saya sebelumnya, kalau apa yang saya tulis di cuap-cuap fic monster itu adalah typo...maksud hati nulis 'chapter depan' tapi saya malah nulis 'minggu depan'...mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini, yoyo janji secepatnya akan publish...makasih yang udah maw baca fic ini...**

 **jangan lupa kritik dan saran oke?!**

 **Dan satu lagi...yoyo kan kayaknya gak pernah nih ngabuli reader buat bikin sequel di setiap fic OS yoyo ya? tapi ada satu fic OS yang bakal aku bikin sequelnya...kira-kira fic apa yah? Khikhikhi...tunggu ajah...fic ini adalah hasil collab yoyo sama satu adek author yang manis hihihi...**

 **Oke itu aja...**

 **See u next fic...**


End file.
